Kelsey Grammer
Kelsey Grammer is an American actor. Biography Born Allen Kelsey Grammer in the Virgin Islands, he studied at Juillard and worked at theatres in both San Diego and Minneapolis before making his Broadway debut in Macbeth in 1981. He soon made his television debut, but it was as Dr. Frasier Crane on Cheers, and the later spin-off Frasier that he gained major recognition, and would win numerous awards for his twenty year stint in the character. Grammer would also appear in a number of films and became a prominent voice actor, playing Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons and The Prospector in Toy Story 2. He also played Dr. Henry McCoy in the X-Men series and General Patton in An American Carol amongst others. Singing A versatile musical performer on both stage and screen, Grammer made his first stage musical appearance in the original off-Broadway production of Sunday in the Park With George. He would go on to appear in such stage shows as the 2010 revival of La Cage Aux Folles and as Charles Frohman/Captain Hook in Finding Neverland on Broadway. On screen, Grammer sang several times in his role as Dr. Frasier Crane on both Cheers and Frasier, most notably performing the theme song "Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs" in the latter. He also sang in his recurring animated role as Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons (performing a one-man medley of the H.M.S. Pinafore on one occasion) and played Ebenezer Scrooge in the television film musical version of A Christmas Carol. Film Anastasia (1997) *A Rumour in St. Petersburg (contains solo lines) *Learn to Do It (contains solo lines) *Learn to Do It (reprise)(solo) Animal Farm (1999) *Beasts of the World Teacher's Pet (2004) *I, Ivan Frank (solo) *I'm Moving On (contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (2004) *Jolly Good Time (contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me Pt. 1 (contains solo lines) *Nothing to Do With Me Pt. 2 (contains solo lines) *A Place Called Home (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Dancing on Your Grave (contains solo lines) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today/God Bless Us Every One (reprise)(contains solo lines) *What a Day, What a Sky (contains solo lines) *Christmas Together (reprise) Television Cheers (1987) *Our House *Dixie (solo) *Duke of Earl *Ballad of the Green Berets *Na Na Na, Hey Hey, Kiss Him Goodbye *Autumn in New York (solo) *Isn't It Romantic (contains solo lines) *Hey There (solo) *You're Just in Love (duet) *The Wanderer *Tickle Your Tummy and Laugh a Lot The Simpsons (1992) *Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *Somethin' Stupid (duet) *Somethin' Stupid (reprise)(solo) *H.M.S. Pinafore Medley (duet) *Amazing Grace (solo) *Hullaba Lula (solo)(cut) *Accustomed to His Face (duet) *These Feet Are Made for Stomping (solo) *Vesti la giubba (duet) *Behold the Lord High Executioner (solo) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off (duet) *Largo al factotum (solo) Frasier (1993) *Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs (solo) *That's Amore (solo) *The Spring Musical (duet) *Danny Boy (duet) *Deck the Halls (solo) *Great Balls of Fire (solo) *Libiamo, ne'lieti calici, Brindisi *She's Such a Groovy Lady (contains solo lines) *She's Such a Groovy Lady (reprise) *Ella mi fiu rapita, parmi veder la lagrume (solo) *Buttons and Bows (solo) *Blow the Man Down (solo) *O Holy Night (duet) *Beer Barrel Polka (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, My Coney Island Baby (solo) *Goldfinger *I'm in the Mood for Love (solo) *Deck the Halls (solo) *Oh Babe, What Would You Say? (solo) *The Major General's Song (contains solo lines) *On a tree by the river (duet) Just Shoot Me! (1998) *You're a Mean One, Mr. Finch (solo) Late Show With David Letterman (2010) *March on Down (solo) Stage Sunday in the Park With George (1983)(originated the role) Soldier *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1999) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) J. Edgar, the Musical! (2003)(originated the role) My Fair Lady (2007) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) La Cage Aux Folles (2010) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Finding Neverland (2015) Charles Frohman *All of London Is Here Tonight (contains solo lines) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *We Own the Night (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (contains solo lines) *The World Is Upside Down (contains solo lines) *Play (contains solo lines) *Something About This Night (contains solo lines) Captain James Hook *Live by the Hook (contains solo lines) *Stronger (contains solo lines) Big Fish (2017) *Be the Hero (contains solo lines) *The Witch (contains solo lines) *Out There on the Road (contains solo lines) *Time Stops (duet) *Closer to Her (contains solo lines) *Daffodils (duet) *Red, White and True (contains solo lines) *Fight the Dragons (duet) *Showdown (contains solo lines) *Start Over (contains solo lines) *What's Next (contains solo lines) *How It Ends (solo) Man of La Mancha (2019) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Gallery grammersideshow.jpg|'"Sideshow" Bob Terwilliger' in The Simpsons. grammerfrasier.jpg|'Dr. Frasier Crane' in Frasier. grammervladimir.jpg|'Vladimir' in Anastasia. grammersnowball.jpg|'Snowball' in Animal Farm. grammersweeney.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. grammerhoover.jpg|'J. Edgar Hoover' in J. Edgar, the Musical! grammerkrank.jpg|'Dr. Ivan Krank' in Teacher's Pet. grammerscrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' in A Christmas Carol. grammerhiggins.jpg|'Professor Henry Higgins' in My Fair Lady. grammergeorges.jpg|'Georges' in La Cage Aux Folles. grammerhook.jpg|'Captain James Hook' in Finding Neverland. grammerbloom.jpeg|'Edward Bloom' in Big Fish. Polycarpougrammer.jpeg|'Sanch Panza' and Don Quixote de la Mancha in Man of La Mancha. Grammer, Kelsey Grammer, Kelsey